


Bad Moon Rising

by KatrinaKenyon



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Based loosely off one of my weird dreams, College AU, F/F, Magic AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKenyon/pseuds/KatrinaKenyon
Summary: Strange things always seemed to happen around Ava Sharpe, but she had to admit her roommate getting possessed by a demon really takes the cake. Who knew demons were actually a thing? Not her. The ancient tomes in the Reserve Room of the university library might give her some insight, but it seems that the irritatingly hot librarian, Sara, holds all the answers to her demon problem.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Trying to get back into writing now that I have a little more time. I am definitely working on the next chapter of Pride and the Princess, but this story just kind of came out of nowhere. Had a weird dream that was kind of a mix of Charmed, Buffy, and Lucifer and was inspired to write. Anyway, this is what came out of that. Enjoy!

**Bad Moon Rising**

**Chapter 1**

Strange things always seemed to happen around Ava Sharpe, but she had to admit that this one really takes the cake. Truly. And she had seen a lot of weird and unusual things in her life.

It was stranger than the time one of her classmates in her freshman year of high school inherited a decidedly haunted necklace and then tried to burn down the school under the influence of said heirloom. It was worse than the time she stumbled upon a circle of women (many of whom she recognized from the community) performing some strange ritual under the light of the full moon. It was even weirder than the time her neighbor’s new garden gnomes started coming to life at night and raiding her family’s garbage cans, creating quite the ruckus.

Yes, strange things always happened around Ava. Not to her specifically, just around her and in her general vicinity. As far as she could tell, she was completely normal, completely ordinary Ava Sharpe. She was maybe a little too organized, a little too focused on school and soccer, but still well within the scope of normal, and yet weird things continued to happen in her small town with barely anyone else ever noticing.

There was only one time that anyone ever acknowledged the strange ongoings in her small town and that was senior year in the early fall. That day she had been hoping to catch Ms. Darhk, the new English teacher, after school to ask about an old book she had found in the library. It looked ancient and was written in a language she did not recognize. It definitely didn’t belong among outdated texts that decorated the history section of their school’s library.

She knew Ms. Darhk had a background in linguistics. She had said as much in class, but little else about herself. The woman was a bit of a mystery. When the previous English teacher had gone missing a week before class was set to begin, Ms. Darhk seemed to appear from thin air, rolling into town with an entire year of Senior English curriculum already prepared.

When she walked into the classroom that evening with the book, her English teacher was still there grading while drinking tea out of a delicate flowered porcelain cup. She could have sworn she saw the spoon stirring the tea by itself when she walked in, but she blinked and the spoon was perfectly still when she looked again.

“Ms. Darhk?” She said hesitantly, feeling nervous now.

Ms. Darhk tore her gaze away from the paper in front of her, bleeding red with ink, and turned her feline eyes towards Ava.

The English teacher studied her with interest and she grew warm under Ms. Darhk’s full attention. She was not used to having that intense gaze directed her way at times when she wasn’t answering a question in class. It was also possible that she might have had a tiny crush on her teacher, but who didn’t? Ms. Darhk was all dark and mysterious on top of being very pretty.

“I would be careful of that,” Ms. Darhk said suddenly, jarring her out of her thoughts.

“What?” She stuttered.

Her teacher looked pointedly at the book in her hand and her cheeks flushed pink. She had almost forgotten why she had come here in the first place.

“Right,” she said feeling stupid now. “I found it in the library. It was just sitting in the history section. I don’t think it belongs there. Maybe someone lost it?”

“Hmm,” Ms. Darhk said, considering the book again. “This town really is a hotbed of activity, isn’t it?”

“Umm?” She didn’t know how to interpret that.

Ms. Darhk stretched out a hand and she passed the book over without hesitation. She had a gut feeling that she could trust the English teacher to take care of it.

Ms. Darhk’s eyes flitted over the cover, seemingly reading and understanding the strange script scratched onto it.

“It’s a bit advanced for you I’m afraid, and a little too dangerous to just leave lying around. I’ll return it to its proper place.”

“Uh, thank you?”

Ms. Darhk opened her desk drawer, deposited the book inside carefully, and then looked back up at her expectantly. Ava was at a loss for words. She wasn’t quite sure what had just happened, so she stood there saying nothing, staring back.

A small wry smile graced Ms. Darhk’s lips when it became clear that she would remain silent.

“You have a difficult time hiding here, don’t you,” Ms. Darhk said conversationally. “Even bound as you are. Must attract all sorts of things.” This last part was said more to herself than to Ava.

“Uh?” She had no idea what her teacher was talking about.

Ms. Dahrk waved a hand dismissively at her. “No need to say anything. I understand how it is.”

She stood there staring dumbly at her English teacher, long moments passing in silence.

Ms. Darhk arched an eyebrow at her. “Well, if that’s all?”

“Yeah, I guess I should go.” She readjusted her backpack and turned towards the door, but just as she was about to take her first step to leave, Ms. Darhk spoke again.

“You should join us next full moon. You’re a rare sort, but you would be welcome to take a place in our circle.”

She remembered giving Ms. Darhk a strange look and then rushing out of the room feeling somewhat unsettled. She regretted not asking more about the book, about the hotbed of activity happening in their town, or about the “circle”. Whatever that was.

She thought things would be different once she got to college. She thought of college as a fresh start for herself. New city, new school, and new friends who didn’t think she was a weirdo. She could be normal here. She would finally be free of her strange small town.

But of course, her nice new normal life could only last for so long. She was halfway through the first semester of her freshmen year and she was pretty sure her roommate was being possessed by a demon. Not all the time and mostly at night. She was still trying to crack that code. Her roommate never seemed to remember these blocks of time where she was possessed.

Demon possession.

This one really took the cake because up until that point she didn’t think demons were even a real thing, but apparently, they were. The demon in question seemed hellbent on destroying their room, their dorm building, and really anything that came into its path. She managed to trap her possessed roommate in their room after the second time she was possessed using a series of crucifixes and holy water stolen from the church closet to campus. She had seen enough horror movies to know these things would work, but they weren’t a permanent fix.

The first thing she would do whenever weird things happened in her hometown was research. This usually involved a lot of google searches and going to the public library to look at the town’s historical records and old newspapers. At least now she had better resources at her disposal. One of the best things about her university was its ridiculously large library.

The public library in her hometown was lacking in books about supernatural phenomena, but the university library had actual books on the occult. Like giant old-timey tomes that were written by hand in fancy script. They seemed way more reliable than her mostly sketchy google searches and were definitely more fruitful. Well, once you translated the works into English.

Unfortunately, since the manuscripts were so old and fragile, she had to special request them from whatever librarians were on duty in the Reserve Room. Luckily, it was usually just a graduate student from the history department accompanied by an undergraduate history major for assistance. No one of real importance to the university. It made her less nervous about requesting books of an odd nature.

She had been frequenting the Reserve Room for about two weeks now, feeling like she had learned so many things, but not really finding a solution to her current problem. So far, she figured out that this demon was more powerful than the average demon and that she needed to figure out the demon’s name if she had any hope of de-possessing her roommate.

She did these research sessions at night because it felt weird to look up demon stuff during the day. Plus, she could avoid her possessed roommate at the same time. It was a win/win situation. She had seen about three different grad students rotate through night shifts in the reserve room, but only one undergraduate student, Sara Lance.

She didn’t know Sara that well, but she had seen her at several Pride Club-sponsored events. Sara was a sophomore and had some position on the club board. She knew this because she had maybe peeked at the club’s Facebook page. She hadn’t quite worked up the nerve to join their university’s LGBTQ club, but she always stopped by their events shyly taking whatever pamphlet or pins were laying on their event table.

The first time she had requested an occult text, Sara had given her a weird look but entered her request into the computer and scanned her ID card anyway. When she had nervously blurted out that it was for a term paper, Sara only arched an eyebrow in disbelief and went off into the Reserve stacks to get her manuscripts.

She spent many long nights in the Reserve Room researching. The Reserve Room was quiet and small and relatively secluded from the rest of the university library. You needed to ring a doorbell and wait for one of the librarians to let you in. The room itself consisted of 4 large rectangular tables made of heavy dark wood that were almost always devoid of other students. There were glass-doored cabinets constructed of the same dark wood lining the walls filled with old manuscripts and cylindrical containers that most likely held scrolls of parchment. To the back of the room was a receptionist station. Behind the long receptionist’s desk was a door the lead to the Reserve Room stacks, which was a temperature-controlled room where the majority of the manuscripts were stored safely with the purpose of preserving these books.

The designated grad student of the night almost always went off into the stacks to organize and take care of the manuscripts, leaving Sara alone in the room with her. Usually, she was absorbed in whatever text she had requested that night, flipping through its dry, brittle pages carefully with her white-gloved hands while frequently looking back at her Latin to English dictionary. She had never been happier that she had chosen to study a dead language in high school instead of taking the more sensible Spanish classes.

Every once in a while, she needed to give her eyes a break and look away from the endless paragraphs of text. Her traitorous eyes were usually drawn to Sara, who was admittedly gorgeous with freckled skin and eyes like the waters of the Caribbean sea. By now she had learned that Sara was a bit of a party girl and sort of a hot mess. Not really her type or at least that’s what she told herself.

It seemed that every time her eyes wandered to the librarian, Sara always caught her looking and threw her a wink and a knowing smirk. She blushed beet red every time much to her consternation and snapped her eyes back to her manuscript. She would always feel the librarian’s eyes linger on her for a few moments longer before returning to the reception desk computer.

Tonight, she slipped into the Reserve Room with only an hour left till closing time. The Reserve Room always closed early on Fridays, which was such a shame because that was prime studying time. The library was always so quiet and peaceful on Friday nights.

Tonight was different because the demon thing inside her roommate actually spoke real words to her instead of the normal mumbo-jumbo that usually spilled out of her roommate’s lips. It had said something about the gate being opened and time being broken.

She had seen that phrase before in a manuscript she had looked at earlier that week. If she was lucky that the manuscript would also mention a demon in connection with that phrase and maybe even a name. She needed to get her hands on that book again as soon as possible, so she left her room in a rush, not even bothering to put on a proper outfit. She hurried through the main doors of the library, upstairs, past the music library, past the main stacks, and down a dark hall to the Reserve Room.

It was empty except for Sara, who was putting on lipstick using the blank screen of her computer monitor as a mirror.

Sara groaned when she saw her. “And just when I thought I was going to get to leave early. You know, some people actually have fun on Friday nights, Sharpe. You should try going to a party every once in a while.”

She leaned heavily against the receptionist’s desk, trying to catch her breath after her near sprint through the library. She ignored the librarian’s words and dug around in her backpack for the scrap of paper that had the title of the manuscript she needed written on it. It was in there somewhere.

Sara continued to talk to her about the importance of having fun and relaxing, but whatever the librarian said to her went in one ear and out the other. Until she heard one sentence that was clearly meant to catch her attention.

“We could always make out in the stacks? Bet that would be super relaxing for you.”

She paused in her frantic scrabble to find that scrap of paper and looked at the librarian in bewilderment.

“What?”

Sara grinned at her. “Well look at that, you can listen when someone is talking to you.”

She rolled her eyes and ignored Sara again, definitely not in the mood to play games no matter how attractive the librarian was.

“That offer doesn’t expire by the way,” she heard Sara say in the background.

Knowing that she would continue to be ignored, the librarian examined her closely. Ava was still dressed in her pajamas and her long honey blonde hair was cascading down her back in messy waves instead of up in its usual bun.

“Are you okay, Sharpe? You’re looking a little unkept for you.”

Her hand brushed against the slip of paper and instead of answering the question, she slammed the slip down on the desk in front of Sara.

“I need this book,” she said urgently and then scowled when Sara didn’t move. “Now, Miss Lance.”

Sara put her hands up in surrender. “Jeesh, no need to be so rude.”

Sara looked at the paper, made a face, but went to go get her manuscript never the less. She settled down at her usual table as she waited and slipped on a pair of white gloves from a small drawer in the table.

Sara came back with the book a few minutes later and lingered at her side once she started searching through the pages. She knew that phrase was in here somewhere and once she found it, she would be one step closer to being demon-free.

“Why don’t you just ask the campus coven,” Sara said breaking her concentration. “It would probably save you a whole lot of time.”

She snapped her head up at that. “Sorry?” She asked because she could not have possibly been hearing things right.

“You’re a witch, right?”

She nearly choked on her own spit, she was so surprised, but Sara continued on like nothing was out of the normal.

“You’re a freshman? I’m surprised they haven’t snapped you up yet.”

She was staring in wide-eyed shock at the librarian. “What are you talking about?”

Sara gestured to her manuscript. “You’ve got a demon problem, right? This place is kind of lousy with them. That’s definitely witch territory.” The librarian’s nose scrunched up in concentration and then she added, “Well mine too, I guess. But witches are the nerdy researching types. I’m more of the kick-ass and take names type.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she vehemently denied. “I’m just doing research for a term paper.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah? In what class? Demonology?”

She started to protest, but the librarian cut her off.

“It's fine, Ava. We’re all friends here. You don’t have to hide, okay? Like most of us that work in the Reserve Room are you know, not human.”

Her eyes were impossibly wide now, mouth soundlessly flopping open and closed like a fish out of water. Sara Lance had actually acknowledged the strange crap that was happening on campus. Part of her was relieved because she wasn’t alone in this anymore and the other part was scared shitless because holy crap, there was a lot more weird out there than she originally thought.

Sara studied her face closely before reaching a startling conclusion. “Oh my god, you’re not kidding? You really don’t know. Shit.” The librarian got up and began to pace beside the table. “Shit, shit, shit.”

She closed the manuscript carefully, slipped on her jacket, and tried to discreetly pack her backpack up so she could make an escape. This was decidedly too much to deal with at the moment. She needed to regroup and process this, just not here.

Sara stopped abruptly and turned to face her. “But you have power. I can feel it. If you’re not a witch, you’re definitely still something.”

Sara returned to her pacing, muttering quietly to herself and unaware of Ava freaking out.

This was crazy. She was just ordinary Ava Sharpe. Weird things happened to her, not by her. She did not have magic because if she did, she would sure as hell have been using it to deal with all the strange stuff that happened around her.

With Sara still pacing and mostly distracted, she slipped quietly from her chair and tried to make a run for it. In the blink of an eye, Sara was in front of her blocking her way out. She didn’t even see her move. There was no way that the librarian could have moved that fast.

“How did you...?! You were just standing right there!” Her heart rate quickened as she looked between Sara and the spot that Sara had been standing in. If she didn’t know any better, she would have said that Sara teleported across the room.

Sara winked at her and she scowled back because this wasn’t the time for that.

Sara gave her a crooked smile back. “Part of my abilities.”

“A-abilities?” she stammered.

“Yeah.” Sara paused and watched her carefully.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She had so many questions running through her head now. She barely knew where to start.

“Are you a witch?” She asked Sara and then quietly to herself said, “I can’t believe I just said that out loud.”

Sara chuckled. “No, I’m something else, but I have a feeling you’re not quite ready for that yet.”

Her eyes widened. “There are other things out there?”

Sara winced at her words. “We appreciate not being called things, but there are other magical beings out there.”

“And I’m one of them?”

Sara reached out and brushed a hand along her own hand. Ava gave only the tiniest of flinches at the unexpected contact.

“Apparently.” Sara’s burrow furrowed as her fingers skimmed across the skin of her forearm. “There’s something that feels weird about your magic though.”

“Of, course it does,” she says dejectedly. Of course, even her magic was weird. Normal was totally out the window now.

Sara’s hand traveled lower again until the librarian tangled their fingers together and was holding her hand. She felt herself being tugged forward and out of the Reserve Room. She tried to wriggle out of the librarian’s grip, but Sara was a lot stronger than she looked.

“Wait!” She dug her heels slowing Sara down. “Where are you taking me?”

Sara chuckled. “I’m not kidnapping you. You said you had a demon problem. Well, my roommates are witches. They can totally help you out with that.” Sara paused. “Plus, we got some talking to do. Can’t have you running all over campus blabbing all about magic.”

Once they were outside, Sara took her in the direction of some off-campus apartments.

“I wouldn’t do that,” she protested, trying to pull her hand out of Sara’s grip again. “That would just make me look crazy.”

“Because researching demons in the university library every night for the last 2 weeks doesn’t make you look crazy,” Sara said pointedly.

“It was for a term paper?” She said weakly as they passed a few apartment buildings and walked into a relatively quiet neighborhood dotted with cute little row houses.

Sara scoffed. “Yeah, we’ve got to get to the bottom of this before you accidentally expose all of magic-kind.”

She rolled her eyes and then tripped a little when Sara tugged her further down the road. She might not be enjoying this impromptu field trip, but at least she was going to get some answers to her demon problem.


End file.
